


Work Our Way to Family

by annieeeckls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Gen, OC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Episode: s13e01 Lost and Found, power control, raising Jack Kline, season 13
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieeeckls/pseuds/annieeeckls
Summary: Dean called his last option help to manage the son of Lucifer, Jack.





	Work Our Way to Family

**Author's Note:**

> This fic just popped into my head. WIP.

“So what do we do now?” asked Dean.

This question hung heavily in the air. Sam could not even muster a word, shrugging because he frickin’ don’t know as well. After losing everything except each other, it seems that there will be no good answer at all.

The attack of the angels’ still fresh, Jack, after being retrieved by the brothers, is doing whatever a nephilim does inside his new room in the bunker.

“So…” Sam started. “What do we do with Jack?” Dean snorted, standing up from the table he sat on. “That’s what I asked you earlier jackass.”

The older Winchester started pacing around the room while the other watches him, agitated himself. “You know what, I’ll risk this shit.” Dean said then proceeded to get his phone from his back pocket. “Risk what?” Sam asked. He cocked his head sidewards when his older brother didn’t answer him. Dean’s scrolling through his phone, completely ignoring Sam’s insistent questions.

“Dean, who are you calling?”

“A friend.”

Sam frowned at the clipped answer. Because for all he knows, “All our friends are dead Dean.”

The other kept on calling the ‘friend’ but it seemed that he/she won’t answer. “C'mon! Answer the damn phone!” Dean whisper-shouted.

Sam does not like being ignored. It’s a fact. It is also a fact that an agitated Dean is not to be disturbed or his fist will go right up to your nose. That’s why he sits still even if he badly wants to snatch the fricking phone from his brother’s hand. So he decided to ask again, albeit a little annoyed. “Who are you calling?”

“I told you, a friend.”

 

“And I have already said, all our friends are dead.”

 

Dean shrugged, “Missouri’s alive.” It sparked a hope inside Sam. Missouri is a good friend, though a lost contact. But she could help them! That’s a great idea!

 

“So you’re calling her?”

“No… why the heck is she not answering?!” Sam sighed exasperatedly. “Then who? An old friend, like Cassie?”

 

“No! Ah! Hello? Elly? Hey. It’s me Dean. Dean Winchester.”

 

Elly. A name that Sam knew Dean never mentioned. Who could she be and how can she help them with Jack?


End file.
